Chaste
by Ninny-na
Summary: - "I just threw a egg carton at a man who looks like he could stomp on me. Of course I'm nervous." // HayAx - AkuHay oneshot. Happy V-Day


**DNO**

**Warnings: OOC (probably) and some things probably won't make some sense. :) And a lot of talking. Swearing.**

**NOT AU. 8D**

**-&-**

I have no life.

Why else would I be walking through the plaza at around 6pm to get some god damn _eggs _for my _brother's _girlfriend? (Although, she was a pretty good cook, I'll give her that.) And to make it _worse, _it was on fucking **Valentines Day.**

I mean, just because I was alone didn't mean sending me on a 'mission' was in order! It was only because Sophie wanted some alone time with Zeke, and that knocked her down a bit in rankings. But I mean, I was the one who actually agreed so I shouldn't complain... But the bitch pulled a puppy eyed look!

But, whatever the case, here I was, wandering through town, because of my no life-ness, (yes, it's a real word) on V-day, with the sun slowly setting and half the town shutting down. Twilight Town was weird that way, after around 6, the whole town seemed to close up on itself. Like a giant pop-up book... type... thing.

Yeah.

Poetic right?

...

Shut up.

Anyways! As I was saying, I am walking through town to go get some eggs... Actually, wait. I got the fucking eggs! (Who knew talking to one's self would have benefits.)

"Suuuuh-weeeet!" I cried as I jumped for joy, quite literally. With a carton of eggs in one hand, and my 'other' about to fist for the rather cliche, fist-pump.

Of course, I have no athletic talent or coordination and the carton was in my left hand (yes, I'm left handed!) so.... You can probably guess the outcome.

The poor carton was sent flying and I was now probably going have to clean up the mess AND explain to Sophie why I was eggless...

"HEY!"

... And now go apologize to some dude who, by the sounds of, is probably drowning in the joy that is egg soup.

"Fuuuck."

Rushing around the corner (the town is known for it's sudden corners and dips, making it quite easy to throw things at unsuspecting targets. CoughSeiferCough) I put my hands up in a small show of defense, and started my apology.

"Oh, shit dude. I'm so sorry!"

Said 'dude' looked up and my bland eyes were suddenly met with an electric green pair. The guy's facial expression was one of obvious disgust. His entire outfit, which consisted of a single black coat, and burning red hair were splattered with egg fluid and yolk. Yummy.

"What, the fuck, was that?!" The man growled, suddenly towering over me as he stood to his full height.

"Um... eggs?" I replied weakly, backing up slightly.

"Eggs?" He didn't seem impressed.

"I tried to cheer."

"... And that's how I got eggs splattered on me?"

"You're not from here, are you?"

"If I was, would I have been not subjected to this?"

"Probably not. Most people don't wander around after 6. Or like, after the sun is or is about to set. That's when the town basically closes up. I was lucky to get that carton, now Zeke won't be happy. Or Sophie. Or you, cause, like, you're covered in the last carton. Sorry about that. Again."

Fuck, I need to get my rambling issue under control, I thought to myself as my eyes stared intently at my shoes. They had migrated there after the man started glaring, which was at the very beginning.

"You talk a lot."

"I ramble when I'm nervous. I also admit things like that to complete strangers."

I cursed myself.

"You're nervous?"

"I just threw a egg carton at a man who looks like he could stomp on me. Of course I'm nervous."

I guess I was around Seifer too much, cause I half expected the man to smirk and do that exact thing. Stomp me. Or smash my face in, one of the two. Instead, I was met with an entirely different reaction, one that involved the man laughing, _ruffling my hair, _and saying,

"You're cute."

I stared up at him in amazement, my mouth forming the only words that seemed appropriate.

"You're _really _not from around here, are you?"

The red head laughed again and I couldn't help but be fascinated with his eyes, as soon as they looked back at me, because they were such a unique colour. Sure they were green, but, a weird green. They weren't emerald like Olette's, or grass like similar to Mira's. His were an odd sort of... jade.

And I really think I should stop staring and say something, cause he's giving me a weird look.

"What's your name?" I asked, saying the first thing that popped into my head.

"Axel. You didn't answer my question."

"What was that?"

"What's _your _name."

"Hayner."

"Cute."

"You keep saying that."

"You keep mentioning how I'm not from around here."

"'Cause it's obvious you're not."

"How so?" This man, Axel, seemed genuinely curious about this, giving me his full attention, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Because you act differently. More open. Most people around here keep to themselves, unless they're friendly with someone."

'You know this how?"

"I'm the same way."

'You're not like that with me."

"Cause you first met me when I was nervous, and as I said before, I like to ramble when I'm nervous. I'm continuing to act like that because I'm still nervous. I'm waiting for you to beat my head in."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

Axel stared down at me, curiosity evident in his fascinating eyes. I stared right back, my eyes probably the same. I had never had a argument like this, one that was actually _civil. _All of mine ended with fists, due to the fact it was almost always Seifer I was bickering with.

"That makes no sense."

"I grew up with Seifer."

"That makes _less _sense."

"We fight a lot. He likes to call me Chickenwuss." My chocolate eyes automatically narrowed at the nickname. It was bestowed to me in Kindergarten, and had yet to be erased.

"Chickenwuss?" Axel repeated, with a small snort of amusement. The name almost didn't seem as stupid when he said it.

"Seifers a bastard."

"I see."

We looked at each other for a while longer. Not awkwardly, or lovingly, or in any other way. We just, looked. The eggs previously flung had started to dry up and become crusty. Axel must have noticed this when he ran a hand through said hair, because he made a small face of distaste and said,

"Well, _Hayner._" I really liked how he said my name. Perhaps it was just because I felt a tad lonely. "I must be going."

It sounded like he said something else, something similar to _'I should've have talked to you in the first place.' _but it was really quiet, so I couldn't be sure. So I simply nodded, fidgeted, and stared back at my feet. Then Axel made another sound, this time it seemed like a sigh and I saw his feet step forward. I lifted my head, figuring he was leaving, and I was suddenly met with a chapped pair of lips.

The kiss was chaste and fleeting, ending as soon as it began.

"Happy Valentines Day."

**-&-**

**Cliche ending is cliche. (and rushed)**

**If you didn't get it, Axel kissed him cause Hayner looked dejected when he was about to leave. :)**

**This was suppose to be for 'store' for my 55 themes challenge, but then it took off like a fucking rocket. Yeah.**

**This pairing needs love. And yes I know this is late.**

**First thing I've written in my 'style' in a while. O:**

**Read and review? Love you. :D**

**Oh yes.**

**Happy (belated) Valentines Day. :)**


End file.
